Digimon In Canada: New Beginnings
by kai45
Summary: The Digital World was though as a meaningless expression of cyberspace. But now, 5 teenagers are about to find out that it's no expression after all and it's up to them too save the Digital World from total enslavement by a ruthless character named Mobius. Can they hope to save the Digital World let alone their own?
1. Chapter 1

Digimon In Canada Series: New Beginnings

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the digimon. The characters however are of my own, please do not use them without my permission. I will not be describing any digimon in the story, some of which are just hard to describe in the first place, if you are a fan I suggest you go and look up the digimon.

Chapter 1: The Chosen Ones

**Somewhere In the Digital World**

"We can't hold them back any longer. The forces of darkness will overrun us" a voice shouted out

"The portal will be open soon. Only then can we send the digivices to the Digidestine" Another voice replied back. "You must give me more time. Yes" The portal is open, sending the digivices through quickly"

The castle was under siege by evil digimon. Commandramon, Tankdramon and BlackTyranomon, Bakemon and various other evil digimon were attempting to gain access through the heavily fortified castle but they good digimon could only hold out for so long. Soon enough the gates collapsed and the evil digimon began to overrun the castle and began a deletion of all the defenders. The evil digimon began to part a path and standing at the gate wasn't a digimon but a human. He was at least 15 years old. He had black hair and was wearing dark sunglasses that covered his eyes. He was wearing blue cargo pants and a black shirt. Atop that a beige trench coat and a beige fedora. Along with him on his right side was a BlackWarGreymon. They both walked through the digimon and towards the keep.

"Master will be pleased when we get our hands on those digivices" Said Mobius

"Yes" replied BlackWarGreymon

They entered the keep as the evil digimon moved around the castle taking more prisoners. The were escorted out of the castle and moved into special transport vehicles and taken away. Mobius and BlackWarGreymon worked their way around the keep until the came to a door. Mobius kicked it open and it revealed a long dark spiral staircase to the basement. They made their way all the way down and were confronted by the portal and Wizardmon.

"Your too late Mobius, I have already sent the digivices through the portal. I guess your so called master will be disappointed"

Mobius gave a small laugh "Perhaps he may be upset that I didn't get the digivices but destroying you should make up for that"

BlackWarGreymon lunged forward and with his right claw he stabbed Wizardmon in the chest. He pulled his claw from Wizardmon and he fell the floor as the portal began to close. Mobius walked over, kneeled over Wizardmon. "If you had just surrendered the digivices then you wouldn't be in this position, am I right?"

"It doesn't matter, the Digidestined will soon be here and they will destroy you and your master. As a Digimon I'll be reborn" said Wizardmon as he disintegrated.

Mobius stood up and looked at what was left of the closed portal, adjusted his glasses and turned and walked out of the room. BlackWarGreymon behind "What are you going to do about the digivices master?" he asked. They entered the great hall and soon outside "Send a couple champion level digimon through the portal and get them. The faster we get those digivices the sooner our plans will be completed"

BlackWarGreymon stopped for a moment "Yes my master" he said and then flew off

**In The Real World**

It was a beautiful summers day in the Rocky Mountains at Flathead Lake in Montana. The sun was out, not a cloud in the sky and a warm 27 Celsius. Derek, Erik, Tristan and Tom were all playing in the woods behind Erik's parents summer residence.

"Stick fight!" shouted Erik grabbing a large stick and using it as a sword. Tristan and Tom joined in and an epic sword fight was underway. Derek just stood there enjoying a good laugh watching his friends try to beat each other with birch branches.

Leaning up against a tree was Derek. Derek was 12 years old, 5'9", 140 lbs, short yet wavy blonde hair and hazel eyes. He wore a blue t-shirt, black cargo pants with a white belt and blue Nike shoes. Derek had been described as kind, loyal, generous and a great problem as well as a good listener. He was your go to guy if you needed anything done. Derek was the quite guy in the room who people forgot was there in the first place until he spoke.

Next was Erik. Erik was 12 years old 5'10" 155lbs with very short blonde spiky hair and blue eyes, an Arian more or less. Erik was of German descent. He wore a green addidas shirt with brown cargo shorts and black runners. Around his neck was a small dragon wrapping itself around the world that his parents got for him when they last went on vacation. Erik loved adventure and loved to explore but always seemed to have a short fuse for his temper. On the other hand he was funny sometimes inappropriate and handy with vehicles. 

Swinging away at Erik was Tristan Krause or TK for short. He was 11-years-old 5'8" 137 lbs with short wavy brown hair and brown eyes. TK wore a yellow Gibson guitar shirt with black jeans and white/blue sneakers. He was the more athletic of the group and more energetic. He always wanted to go running or play some sort of sport. He wanted to become a professional soccer player. He was generally funny, kind and smart and always the optimist and always had a smile on his face.

Finally was Tomas. A 12-year-old 5'9" and 135 lbs with a black t-shirt with the triforce symbol, blue jeans and black Nike shoes and a black casual jacket. Tom was described as the smartest one in the group far besting TK. He wasn't very athletic but didn't mind playing the occasional sport from time to time. It was usually spent listening to music and playing video gamers, but what 12-year-old didn't love video games. He was most shy but very opinionated but had a kind heart.

The boys continued their game until Tom looked at his watch it was 5:30 pm. They had been playing there medieval stick fighting gain for almost 3 hours now. "Guys its 5:30" The others stopped and put down their sticks. TK looked at his watch "Jeez you're right. Erik your parent must have dinner ready for us?" Eric nodded and they walked back to the lakefront property.

The house was three level, upper floor, main floor and basement that had a walkout to the dock. It was a 6 bedroom 4 bathrooms. It was setup to look like a cabin, hardwood floor throughout except for the basement which had beige carpeting. The boys had the whole basement to their selves. Erik had his own room down there though he rarely ever used it, a spare room and of course the couches. They approached the house and notice people walking around, a lot of people. It was Erik's parents summer party, they held one every year for the people in the area to come down and enjoy food, the water, games and so much more. Erik never hung around these things many cause almost everyone who lived here were millionaire stuffy business people who didn't care about kids. These people were what his parents hung around with during the summer, its like they are completely different people when they come out there.

"Oh Erik, so glad you guys could make it to the party" a woman spoke out. Her name was Michelle Diaz, 44, she was a real estate agent who basically owned the market out in Spokane. She was pretty fit for someone in her forties and she owed it all to healthy eating and plenty of exercising. "Sorry Mrs. Diaz, my friends and I aren't sticking around, we are just here to grab some food and fire pit equipment" Erik replied. "Oh, too bad, well have fun"

TK, Derek and Tom went to the shed and grabbed the stuff for the fire pit and even some lawn chairs. Erik ran into the house and grabbed a whole bunch of sandwiches as well as some junk food. The four of them booked it off the property and headed for the fire pit. 10 minutes or so of walking they came to a drop. The fire pit was below. Erik's dad clearly marked were they had to starting going down the decline and it sort of looked liked stairs. They made their way down the decline and came to the opening in which the fire pit was located. Around it were two big logs and a chair made from large rocks. Erik sat in the rock chair and Tom started the fire as there was a pile of logs behind Erik and soon enough a fire was made.

"Great job there Tom" thanked Derek

Tom poking at the fire "I know, I'm amazing"

The 4 teenagers sat around the fire telling stories about their jobs and stories about all the fun stuff they did when they were in school, it seemed so long ago that they were in a classroom. You could hear them laughing all the way to the house if you listened hard enough.

The night dragged on and they began asking questions 'What's your favourite television show? Favourite game console? Hockey? Politics? Everything was on the table. Eventually TK was laying on the ground, feet dragged over the log and he was staring up at the night sky. A meteor shower was passing overhead and TK pointed it out. The other guys looked up to see the shower. It was only then that Derek noticed a slower moving meteorite. It had just spilt into two pieces, one just kept on going but the other one was falling towards them.

"Holy crap, guys lets get out of here" shouted Derek. The others noticed the small fireball hurling towards them. They all got up from their seats and dashed into the woods. They braced themselves for an impact. The fireball hit the fire pit and putting out the fire in one shot. "What in the world was that?" asked Tom peering from behind a poplar tree. "Not too sure, I was expecting a big bang or something, that was weak"

The 4 boys emerged from the trees still a little shaken from what just happened. The approached the fire pit. A cloud of smoke surrounded the pit but as they got closer they noticed 4 different coloured lights inside the pit. "What are those?" asked Erik as he walked closer to the pit. He could make out the colours now. One red, one blue, one green and one yellow.

"I'm not too sure, they came from that meteorite. They must be alien" said TK jokingly

Suddenly the four lights began to glow brighter and began to levitate above the pit. The four lights shot towards the teens. The Red light landed in Tom's hands. The Yellow one in Tks hands. The Green one in Erik's hands and finally the Blue in Derek's hands. The four teens cupped the lights in their hands and they began to morph. They morphed into D-3 digivices.

"What the heck are these things?" asked Erik

"No way, it's…a digivice. Wow I can't believe it" said Derek all surprised

"what's a digivice?" asked Erik

"You don't remember digimon? Everyone watched that when they were in second or third grade" replied Derek

"I remember it. One kid in my class has his dad record the episodes on his VCR and he would bring them in and we would watch them during lunch just before recess" TK added

"Yeah I don't think I ever watched that" replied Erik

"That's cause you went to the wrong school" said Tom

"Shut up"

The teens laughed at Erik as he just shrugged it off. The teens walked back to the fire pit and sat back in their original spots before the digivices fell to the earth. They sat around the pit looking at their respective digivices. While the others just stared at theirs TK was pressing the buttons hoping to have it do something. The digivices three screens were just static. Flipping through the screens another couple of times he came to a white screen with an egg on it. It was a white egg with a blue lightning bolt across it. "Hey look at this!" shouted TK. The other teens rushed over and looked at his digivice. "Whoa" said all the teens in unison.

The others looked at their digivices and flipped through until they came across their own individual Digi-eggs. Erik's was white with two green lines running horizontally. Tom's was the same but with three red lines. Derek's finally was different, his was blue with one white line running across it.

"Cool a Digi-egg" said Derek

They sat around all starring at them. No one said a word for a couple of minutes until "I wonder when they'll hatch" said Erik.

All four Digi-eggs stopped moving on the screens and they hatched. The screen began to glow white and the light began to blind them. Orbs of white light emerged from the digivices and dropped in front of the teens. They all stepped back and began to rub their eyes. The teens looked on in amazement at the four creatures standing before them. Gaomon, Terriermon, Veemon and Dracomon.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Meet The Digimon

The teens just stood there in amazement at their own digimon. They were shocked, surprised, and in total awe of the creatures. Gaomon, Terriermon, Veemon and Dracomon. A few moments had pasted by and nobody said a word. An awkward silence fell over the forest until one of the digimon spoke.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all. My name is Gaomon," said the blue dog digimon

"I'm Terriermon"

"Mine is Dracomon"

"And Veemon's the name" said the only female digimon in the group

"This is so cool. My very own digimon" said Derek with excitement as he kneed before Gaomon. He examined the blue dog digimon from head to toe. "My name is Derek and I guess I am your Tamer" extending his hand out. Gaomon starred at the hand then Derek and back again for a few moments, seemed like an eternity. He extended his paw out and they shook hands. "Pleasure to meet you, Derek. Guess we working together now" he replied with a smile on his face.

Erik walked over to Terriermon who was just standing there with a delightful smile on his face like was always in a good mood. "My name is Erik," he said to the digimon. Terriermon looked at him with a smile "Glad to meet you" he replied jumping into his lap. Erik gave a big smile to the small Digimon who in turn smiled back.

Veemon walked up to TK and just like what Derek did to Gaomon he extended her hand out in a gesture of friendship. "Hello there TK. My name is Veemon and I have been waiting a long-time to meet you," she said joyfully

Lastly Dracomon and Tom. The two stood starring at each other for a few moments. "It's nice to meet you," said Tom. Dracomon just stood there and threw back a smile. Dracomon seemed to be the quiet type of digimon.

The tamers and Digimon sat around the fire pit. Dracomon was kind enough to restart the fire from what wood was left. With the fire back going they once, gain sat around. Tom looked at his watch. It read 11:59 pm. "Wow its that time already?" said Tom "We should probably head back"

"WAIT" shouted Erik "What will my parents think when they see these guys walking around"

Derek took a big sigh "It will be fine dude. We will just tell them that we are camping outside tonight. We'll go back to the house and grab the sleeping bags and come right back here," he explained. "When you put it like that," said a relaxed Erik.

"Well I'll go back and get the bags. I at least know where they are in the house," said Erik. He looked at Terriermon "You have to stay here I'll be back in like 5 minutes or so"

"What do you take me for, a dog? Of course I'll stay here silly," replied Terriermon with a big smile on his face.

Erik then dart back to the house. He knew that by this time his parents would be asleep so he at least has to be very quite. With Erik gone, he left the three teens with four digimon and with that, a few tense moments passed by.

"So…tell me guys what brought you here to the real world?" asked Tom

"Well isn't it obvious. There is something disrupting the digital world," said Gaomon

"Do you know what is causing it?" asked TK. The four digimon all shook theirs heads unison. "Okay then do you know who brought you here? You all couldn't of just decided to show up here," asked TK.

"We were sent here by Wizardmon himself," said Veemon

"Thee Wizardmon?" replied Derek. Who was now sitting beside his digimon. Tom and TK noticed that and both followed suit. Eventually Erik returned with the sleeping bags. He entered the clearing with such noise you could hear him miles away.

"Geez you'll wake the whole forest" laugh Terriermon. "Hey, you try carrying 4 deluxe size sleeping bags through the forest on your own," snarled Erik back at his digimon. Erik threw each sleeping back to his friends and they all laid them out around the fire.

"Here is a question? What are we going to do in the morning?" asked Derek

"Well I know that since today was my parent's party and each time after that thy usually go with the Johnson's on like a double date thing. They'll be gone all day so no big worries"

"Huh, never knew that," said Tom

It became closer to two in the morning and everyone, human and digimon alike were getting tired. The teens climbed into their respective sleeping bags. Gaomon nudged his way in with Derek, Veemon and Terriermon did the same. Dracomon curled up into a ball and positioned himself near Tom's feet outside the sleeping bag and they all feel fast asleep. Unbeknownst to the Tamers something was watching them from the forest. A tall dark shadowy figure stood nearby about 50 feet or so. It pulled out a small silver device and pressed the black button. A screen emerged with a figure in it.

"Have you found the digivices?" the figure asked

"Yes my lord, they have already found their way to their respective tamers" he replied

"Hmm no matter I was expecting this. I want you to get a hold of those digivices and destroy those digimon. Understood?"

"Yes my lord I shall not fail you"

There was a very long pause "You better not BlackStingmon". The screen shut down and BlackStingmon vanished into the forest.

**Morning **

"Wake up sleepy heads breakfast is served," shouted Terriermon.

The three digimon and their tamers awoke to see Terriermon jumping up and down with a big smile on his face, all excited for something. In front of them was breakfast; eggs, toast you name it. Erik's parents had made the big breakfast for the boys before darting off for their fun filled day with the Johnson's. With that, Erik and Terriermon who tagged along grabbed anything and everything and brought it down to the fire pit.

"Holy crap what did you guys do, rob a grocery store?" asked TK as he surveyed the food

Terriermon laughed, "Looks that way huh? Well dig in or I'll eat it all"

Digimon and Tamer alike chowed down on the massive amount of food required and it was all gone in under an hour. "Man that was tasty" said the digimon as they all smiled together.

"Geez, I'm surprised that you guys tasted that. It was more like you guys inhaled the food than anything else," said TK

Terriermon still smiling "Well we have to eat you know to keep our strength up especially when it comes time to digivolve"

"Digivolve. What's that?" said a puzzled Eric

Derek scratched his head "I forgot you don't know a lot about Digimon. All right, Digivolution is part of a Digimon's natural life cycle, with Digimon digivolving to stronger forms because of age and experience. Some if not all Digimon may undergo it, but it can happen naturally. As they gain data, skills or effect of one of these Digivices they will be transported into a Digivolution zone where they transform into a champion and so forth.

"Wow you really know your stuff" complimented Gaomon "I'm impressed"

Derek laughed "And you're a tough one to impress ha-ha"

Tom stood up "So you're telling me that Dracomon here will transform into something bigger and more powerful"

"Yes"

"Awesome we just have to find someone to fight" Tom replied

It was not even a second later that all their digivices began to beep and Gaomon and Dracomon turned to their right looking into the woods. "What's the matter guys?" asked Eric.

"Trouble" said Gaomon. Everybody was on their feet starring Gaomon's direction. There was a pause. Suddenly all sound seemed to stop. "Moon Shooter!" a voice called out and six missiles came flying out of the forest at waist height towards the group. Everyone managed to evade the missiles as they impacted the campsite. A cloud of dust and dirty now covered the area. "What the hell was that? Is everyone OK?" shouted TK.

A low laughter was heard and a figure was seen coming out of the forest into the clearing, it was BlackStingmon. Tk pulled out his digivice and an info card showed up for BlackStingmon.

Name: BlackStingmon

Type: Virus

Digimon Type: Insect

Attack(s): Spiking Strike &amp; Moon Shooter

Level: Champion

Description: An extremely unusual Insect Digimon, which possesses a humanoid shape. It possesses nimble movements and the tough exoskeleton characteristic to Insect Digimon.

"Guys this guy is a champion level we have to be careful"

The digimon attacked BlackStingmon. They swarmed him all at once. Terriermon attacked his face covering his body over his head. Gaomon and Veemon grabbed his arms. Dracomon with a full head of steam took out BlackStingmon at the right knee causing him to fall and unfortunately causing the other digimon to fall. BlackStingmon now on his hands and knees looked over, "Baby Breath!" shouted Dracomon. A blistering hot fireball shot out of his mouth hitting BlackStingmon in the face sending him flying across the open plain. He stood up "Is that the best you got?" he said.

"Try this. Double Backhand. Vee punch" said Veemon and Gaomon in unison. Their attacks hit him in the chest and he staggered again. Terriermon jumped into the air, "Bunny Blast!" he shouted and fired two shot that hit BlackStingmon in his shoulders.

"Ha, you guys make this look to easy" exclaimed Erik

"Not so fast Digidestine" replied a now angry BlackStingmon. "Moon Shooter!" His attack hit all the digimon sending them to the ground. "Oh no, guys you okay!" asked a concerned Tom. "Yeah we are all okay, this guy isn't that strong" said Terriermon.

"Not strong enough you say, we'll see about that" said BlackStingmon now furious. "Moon Shooter!" His attack hit the digimon again. The Digidestine ran over to their respective digimon. Cradling their digimon "Why couldn't you just keep your mouth shut" said Erik. Terriermon looked up at his Tamer with a smile on his face "Cause its fun that way" he said laughing.

BlackStingmon began to laugh at his near victory "You Digidestine and your digimon are no match for my power. Why don't know handle over your digivices and I'll promise that I'll make your deletion a painless one".

"Never" said Gaomon who broke away from Derek. "I know that my Tamer here would never give up and I am sure as hell not going to give up myself. You'll have to delete me in order to get the digivices"

BlackStingmon laughed "So been it, you'll be the first to feel the wrath of my master Mobius. Spiking Strike!"

BlackStingmon charged at Gaomon who with his gloves up like a boxer rushed towards him as well. "GAOMON!" screamed Derek. His digivice that was on his waist began to glow as did Gaomon. Gaomon and BlackStingmon collided and a large explosion occurred sending BlackStingmon soaring about 25 feet. The dirt and dust began to disappear revealing a four-legged creature, Gaogamon.

Derek took out his digivice "What in the world?"

Name: Gaogamon

Type: Vaccine

Digimon Type: Beast

Attack(s): Double Dash Claw &amp; Spiral Blow

Level: Champion

Description: a Beast Digimon whose steadily growing claws are protected by gloves. Although it is quadruped, with its tenacious leg strength it can also stand up to attack like a bear.

"I knew Digivolution was cool on TV but seeing the real thing first hand is totally awesome" said Derek cheerfully

BlackStingmon rose from the ground holding his shoulder "Argh, this can't be!"

"It is BlackStingmon and now its time for you to meet your end. Gaogamon use Double Dash Claw" said Derek. Gaogamon nodded and rushed forward. As he approached BlackStingmon, his two red claws extended from his body and he vanished only to reappear 10 feet behind BlackStingmon and revert back into Gaomon. It all happened so fast. Gaomon turned back towards BlackStingmon who had not moved. He looked down at his torso and saw it coming apart right before him. He had been cut in half and his data was now spilling out of his body until his top half fell off bursting into data fragments that all the digimon absorbed.

"Yay, we did it. Great job guys" cheered Tom

Derek ran up and gave Gaomon a big hug. Gaomon whenced in pain but eventually ignored it. He knew that his Tamer was proud of his action in taking out that virus digimon and soon everyone joined in congratulating him. "No guys it wasn't just me all of you did really well" complimented Gaomon "Its teamwork that wins the battles"

"Truer words have never been spoken better my digimon friend" thought Derek

TK looked deep in thought "Hey guys?" he said "I was thinking. How did BlackStingmon get here in the first place?" he asked

"Hmm you know that's a really good question. Maybe he came down here with the digivices?" replied Erik

"Unlikely. He'd have to of come through a digital port" said Derek. "Of course why didn't I think of it earlier I must be basic" Pulling out his digivice "Search for Digital ports in the area".

"That's a great idea Derek" said Tom

"Search complete. A Digi-port is located approximately 2.5 kilometres northwest of your current location" the digivice said

"2.5 kilometres? Wait that's back at the house" said a surprise Erik "But that's impossible"

"We should go and find this Digi-port right away" said Tom

"Whoa wait just a second everyone. What will my parents think if they see our digimon around the house?" asked a concerned Erik

"Dude it'll be okay. We get in locate the port and we are gone"

The group formed up and walked towards the house. Derek carried Gaomon knowing he wasn't in top condition. Erik ran up ahead to scout the place making sure his parents weren't home. They looked on ahead and saw Erik emerge from the house waving his left arm signalling that his parents were not home. The group moved up to the house. Gaomon, Veemon and Dracomon looked on in amazement at the craftsmanship of the building. "Wow fancy place you got here" said Dracomon. Erik who opened the door to the basement living room "Thanks, not bad for a summer home"

"Well where would the Digi-port be located in the house Derek?" asked Tom

"Probably in the old computer room. it's the only place that makes sense" replied Erik who made his way to the door. The room itself was located beside the staircase leading to the main floor of the house. Erik turned the doorknob but the door would open. It had been a long time since the room was actually used in any manner. It was used a storage room for their parents useless items that they bought 10-15 years ago and never thought of using them again. Erik tried again but putting his shoulder into the door but no luck. He tried again but the same result. He tried one last time and the door swung open and Erik fell face first onto the carpeted floor of the computer room as dust flew into the air, the group covered their mouths.

"Wow you weren't kidding about it not being used in years. This dust must be older than I am" coughed TK.

"I told you didn't I"

In the corner was a desk with a old white 2001 GEM computer with a Intel Pentium III processor. The computer was 10 even 20 times behind of what the computers of today operate like. The computer was on but the screen wasn't. Erik walked over to the computer and pushed the power button for the monitor. The monitor flickered for a few moments until the Digital port came up on the screen.

"Whoa" said everyone in the room

"Well now would you look at that. It does exist after all" said Tom

"Fascinating" said Gaomon

"How do we get in?" asked Tom

Derek chuckled a bit "Just follow my lead. I always wanted to do this". He pulled out his digivice and held it to the screen. He looked down at Gaomon who in turn looked back at him. The two nodded and turned towards the screen "DIGI-PORT OPEN!" Derek shouted. The screen began to glow a very intense bright white and it pulled both of them into the Digital World.

The group uncovered their eyes and noticed that Derek and Gaomon had disappeared. "Are they in the Digital World?" asked Erik

"Hey guys what are you waiting for?" Derek's voice called out from the computer. On the Digi-port was a small screen that displayed the location the port was going to send the traveller to. "That's wicked man, you're actually in the digital world right now?" asked a surprised TK. Derek's eyes did a 360 roll "Of course I'm in the digital world you moron, now are you guys gonna join us or not?"

"Ha you don't have to ask me twice" said TK who pulled out his digivice. "DIGI-PORT OPEN!" he shouted and just like with Derek and Gaomon the computer pulled both TK and Veemon into the digital world. Tom and Erik looked at each other and shrugged. They both held up their digivices and all four were pulled into the digital world. The door to the computer closed and the monitor turned off.

**In The Digital World**

Standing on a rolling grassy hill in the digital world the 4 tamers and their digimon took in the sights of this new world. Gentle breeze with puffy white clouds in the air. The sun shining brightly overhead.

"Hey place is awesome it even comes with a new wardrobe" said a surprised Erik

"Hey your right. Sweet threads"

Starting with Derek. Derek still wore the same blue shirt. His black cargo pants had turned into cargo shorts plus he still had on his blue Nike. Upon his blue shirt was a white rebel style jacket with white finger-less gloves. And around his neck were beads that looked similar to the one's worn by Inuyasha. And to top it all off were a pair of gently shaded aviator sunglasses.

Erik didn't change as much. He continued to still wear the same green Adidas shirt with brown pants and black sneakers. His wardrobe was updated with a brown jacket with two straps on the chest area for holding equipment or his digivice. He was also given a pair or gently green shaded sunglasses that weren't aviators but more so one's you get from grocery store.

TK had on a different yellow shirt. More silk than his original Gibson cotton t-shirt. Over top that was a black short sleeved over shirt with a v-neck. This black jeans had turned into blue cargo shorts with a grey belt and 2 aqua coloured wristband sweatbands on both his wrists. He still wore the same white/blue runners. As like the other two Tk was given a pair of aviators that we slightly tinted yellow.

Finally there was Tom. Tom's wardrobe change was simple yet well thought-out. His black tri-force shirt was replaced by a red shirt with a black wavelength line across the chest. His jeans turned more into dark blue sweats but you could almost mistaken them for jeans. His shoes became boots, combat boots plus he didn't receive any sunglasses but that his own glasses had now built-in transitional lenses for the sunlight.

"Who knew the digital world had such a fine tailor. These clothes fit perfectly" said TK

"You look good in them" complimented Veemon with a smile.

Time went by and nobody said anything as they continued to take in the amazing scenery. That is until their digivices began to beep repeatedly. A simple high tone/low tone series of beeps. Derek grabbed a hold of his digivice as did the rest of the guys, "What's going on with this thing?" asked Tom.

"I'm not sure" said Derek. The screen was flashing in sync with the beeping. Derek pressed one of the buttons on the device and a map appeared before them, "Whoa" said everyone in amazement. The map was simple grid format displaying their location and also another blip.

"Nice a map. Well at least that's a good thing to have" said Erik

"But look there appears to be another signal. Looks like east of here" said TK pointing out the red blip on the map, "Maybe there's someone else here"

"East of here? Gaomon do you know that area by chance?" asked Derek to his digimon

Gaomon pondered his tamers question, "I believe so. It's a thick rain forest"

"Well someone else is out there, maybe we should go and see who it is?" said Tom

Nobody argued. Facing east the tamers and their digimon headed towards the rain forest that Gaomon said was over in that direction. This was a new world to the tamers and they had no idea who things worked here. But, with their digimon at their sides they knew they'd be safe and with Derek as the defacto leader what could possibly go wrong. Lots of things.


End file.
